


First Kiss (With a guy)

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, House Party, Just hinted at - Freeform, M/M, Spin the Bottle, a little internalized homophobia, but mostly hinted at, but the slur is never explicitly said, mentioned slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: He was a junior who only put about 10% of his effort into school so of course, he was at a large high school party on a Friday night. Who’s party he couldn’t say, one of the rich kids he was sure since the house fit 60% of the student body well.Though he had come with friends, friends who he had smoked with before arriving at the party, they had all splintered off by the time he was approached by a very drunk Courtney Miller.Her giggle grated on his eardrums. “Well are you here to stand around or are you here to party?”It takes David a moment to realize he was asked a question, and his answer is tentative and the end a little rushed since someone bumped hard into them while he was talking, “I guess party?”
Relationships: Ian Hecox/David Moss
Kudos: 11





	First Kiss (With a guy)

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or not of written this like last week, but I felt weird posting it because I had taken a break from watching smosh videos due to the drama going on.  
> But last night I binged old smosh videos, avoiding ones with certain members, and remembered why I love writing them so much in the first place. So I'm finally posting this.

The first time David kissed a guy was the most stereotypically cheesy moment ever.

He was a junior who only put about 10% of his effort into school so of course, he was at a large high school party on a Friday night. Who’s party he couldn’t say, one of the rich kids he was sure since the house fit 60% of the student body well.

Though he had come with friends, friends who he had smoked with before arriving to the party, they had all splintered off by the time he was approached by a very drunk Courtney Miller.

“Dave! I didn’t know you were here!” She practically squealed.

He didn’t say that she didn’t know because they never really talked like that. He didn’t say that if she wasn’t drunk, and also running for school president, she wouldn’t be paying him a lick of attention. He was too high to be sarcastic and rude at the moment. Instead, he just said “well, I’m here” dumbly.

Her giggle in response grated on his eardrums. “Well are you here to stand around or are you here to party?”

It takes David a moment to realize he was asked a question, and his answer is tentative and the end a little rushed since someone bumped hard into them while he was talking, “I guess party?”

“Well, then you have to join them downstairs! They are starting a game of spin the bottle!” She says and David doesn’t get a chance to tell her how lame that is because she is grabbing his arm and pulling him through the crowd and before he knew it, all of his concentration was put into not tripping over anything that she didn’t bother to steer him away from.

When they reached the destination, she wanted him to reach he finally found his voice, “I don’t think so."

“Come on Dave don’t you wanna have some fun?” She asked gesturing toward the loose circle of drunk and high teens sat around the bottle.

“There’s mostly dudes there,” David said, but even back then the statement was more something he said because it was something he was supposed to say.

Someone from the group overheard and a girl David didn’t know popped up and turned to them, “well, we got a rule for that. if you land on someone or someone lands on you who you don’t wanna kiss, you can take off a piece of clothing instead.”

While it explained why a few of the guys didn’t have shirts on or had sweaters in their lap, it didn’t make this any more appealing to him.

“See, now you don’t have an excuse. Just remember if you have fun, vote Courtney!” And with that, she gave him one more shove toward the circle with a “he’s gonna play!” Before disappearing into the crowd.

A few people cheer for a new person to join and a few people scoot over for him, so he decides why the fuck not and sits down.

Now that he is sitting down the girl to guy ratio seems even more unfair to the straight guys than when he was standing, while the girls are cute, the guys far outnumbered them, but something about this high made him not care.

He watched the bottle spin a few times and was able to categorize everyone in the circle in his mind. There were the girls, who seemed more excited to watch the guys kiss each other than kissing anyone themselves. There were the straight guys who were only playing for the chance they would land on a girl and took off clothing every time they had to kiss a guy, and then there were the guys who were queer or who didn’t care, who kissed whoever they got. He had decided he would fall into the last category for as long as he played, mostly because he didn’t want his less than average body on display. Mostly.

There was one guy on the other side of the circle that was clearly in the very straight category. Since David had joined them the guy had been in his underwear. He seemed to have somehow stayed with the game for so long by shooting down whoever landed on him with a look until the guy forfeited and took off one of his own clothing pieces.

Essentially the group douchebag.

When it’s the Douche's turn, he makes a show of winking at one of the girls before spinning the bottle, and David practically gags.

When the bottle lands on David, he practically laughs.

The minute it’s clearly stopped on David, the douche tries shooting him the same intimidating look, but David just looks back with a blank expression. When the look drags on, David suddenly finds himself very bold, “so are you gonna keep making eyes at me like that or do something?”

A few people laughed at that, so of course, the douche had to regain control. “Dude just take if your shirt or some shit. Everyone here already knows I’m not gay”

“Well asking me to take my shirt off sounds really gay to me.” More laugher as the douche seemed to grow angrier, “also if you’re the one who doesn’t want to kiss me, you’re the one who has to remove their clothes.”

“I’m not taking off my underwear.” The douche deadpanned and that also erupted some laughter.

“Well then if you don’t kiss him, you’re out.” David turned to see the person who was backing him up and it was one of the guys in the circle, and David noticed he had all of his clothes still on, including a hoodie.

He was kind of hot too.

The douche tried to shoot David a burning glare, but he just shot a kissy face back at him. Douchebag gave up and roughly stood up grabbing his shirt and pulling it on along with his pants quickly before grabbing his hoodie and pointedly knocking into David on his way out of the circle, pretty much knocking David over in the process. In the commotion, the guy said something that David didn’t hear but it caused a few people to shout ‘hey!’ And the hot guy who had backed him up was up and suddenly grabbing the douche by the front of his shirt. “You can get your homophobic ass out of my house if your gonna say shit like that Anthony. I don’t care how long I’ve known your ass; I’ll throw you out myself”

The guy tried to keep a smug expression on his face but was clearly shook for a second. “Whatever Ian”

Ian looked like he was gonna say something else, but he decided it was best not to and pushed Anthony away, letting go of the front of his shirt and the hurt douchebag walked quickly away.

Once he was gone Ian sat back down in his spot in the circle. He leaned toward David asking if he was ok, and he relayed that he was. Ian nodded getting comfortable back in his seat. A Someone asked if he was ok, but he nodded and shrugged it off “we don’t really hang like we used to; I’ve stopped caring. So, are we still playing or not?”

Some people cheered and the game continued.

When it was Ian’s turn to spin the bottle, David found his high ass wishing it would land on him. It didn’t. It landed on some girl with bright purple hair and to David’s surprise, the crowd laughed and cheered. He watched in amusement as Ian let out a loud sigh and pulled off his hoodie. “Come on Ian! You don’t want to kiss me?” The girl teased, and Ian laughed.

“I haven’t pretended to want to kiss a girl in 3 years Mari, and I wasn’t planning on starting again tonight,” Ian said and more laughter filled the room.

Interesting.

David’s mind wandered for a bit during the laughter. It wandered to a lot of things, like how confident the guy must have been to come out as a freshman (because he was clearly a senior). How close the douche had been with Ian before and what had changed it. It even wandered to how many girls had he pretended to want to kiss by the time someone was bumping him. When he looked up the bottle was pointing at him and the purple-haired girl was raising her eyebrows. “Hey space cadet, are you gonna let me kiss you, or are you gonna strip?”

It came out of his mouth before he could think about it. “I’m not a pussy”

“Oh, so I’m a pussy then,” Ian says with raised eyebrows the group roared with laughter, some of the drunker ones laying all the way back into the floor in the effort.

“Dude I didn’t mean it like that I’m really sorry I’m like really high-” David quickly backtracked, but Ian didn’t let him worry for too long.

“Dude I’m fucking with you.” Ian laughed and David sighs relieved.

“On that note.” Mari laughed. Then she started across the circle till she was right in front of him.

The kiss was nice. It wasn’t his first with a girl, not that he had had many, but it wasn’t particularly great or anything. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry.

After she went back to her seat it was his turn to spin the bottle apparently, he hadn’t really been paying attention to how they were doing the turns but apparently it was his turn so he leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, not hesitating as he spun the bottle. His spin made the bottle move away from him a bit, but it landed unmistakably on Ian, and his breath hitched in spite of himself.

“So, are you gonna strip or...?” David had to ask, and Ian didn’t miss a beat in response.

“I’m not a pussy.”

There was no sexy way for his high ass to walk on his knees across the circle to get to Ian, but he manages to do it without falling over so that’s good enough. He knew if he paused or hesitated when he got to Ian he would lose his nerve, so he kept with his momentum, and as soon as he got there, put his hands on the sides of the man’s face and kissed him.

Everyone around them faded as their lips moved together. David didn’t quite know how to process how good this felt. It didn’t help when Ian a few seconds input his hands-on David’s hips and pulled him a little closer.

David had absolutely no idea how long that kiss lasted but it definitely wasn’t enough when Ian pulled away and David realized half the group was telling the two of them to get a room.

He found himself thinking about that kiss for a while. Eventually, one of his friends found him and pulled him away from the circle so he could join them for a game of beer pong. By the time the party was winding down David wasn’t really high anymore but being on the losing team of several rounds of beer pong, he was drunk. And maybe if he had still been high, he would have gone right past Ian while searching for his DD.

But he saw Ian standing alone in the hallway against the wall on his phone and David’s mouth spoke on its own again, the kiss fresh in his mind. “Look at that,” Ian looked up a smirk growing on his face when he saw David. “Just a couple of guys who are not pussies, standing alone in the hallway.”

Ian laughed at that, slipping his phone in his pocket, “I thought you left” Ian said with a smirk, “I know you go to our school but I couldn’t remember your name, couldn’t ask around for you.”

David decided he didn’t need his drunk brain focusing on the fact the hot senior had been looking for him. “It’s David. And sorry about that, I was playing beer pong with some of my friends in the backyard.”

Ian nodded for a second, then got a curious look on his face and David didn’t have to wait long to find out why. “Are you straight?”

David raised his eyebrows, “Wow, was I that bad?” he was only half-joking.

“Trust me, that was not the case.” Ian says shaking his head, and for some reason, David believed him, “but I don’t know if you’ve noticed, more guys will kiss guys at our school cause they’re curious than the amount that isn’t straight.”

“Let me guess, some people led you on?” David asked.

“Led me on implies I was interested in them. I wasn’t interested in them per se, but it’s still kind of annoying when they tell you later to keep it a secret cause their straight.” Ian shrugged, “I noticed you haven’t answered my question yet…”

David sighed and told him the truth. “Is it bad if I say I don’t know what I am?” He hoped it didn’t show on his face that, he had never said that out loud before.

“Nah. That I can work with.” Ian had said.

David never found his DD.

He found himself pressed against the wall having his second ever kiss with a guy. Ian slipped his hands up the sides of David’s shirt and though he still didn’t know quite what he was, he knew with every gasp and hitch of his breath, he was moving further and further away from the idea he was straight.

There was nothing straight about this, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His DD found him.

When he heard “David?!” He pulled away from Ian and they both turned to see David’s Friend Noah who had a very bright blush on his face. “Dude come on we gotta go, if the car isn’t in the driveway by 12 my dad will actually kill me.”

David was out of breath, so he turned to Ian with an apologetic look. Ian just whispered in his ear, “Are you busy tomorrow?” David didn’t care if he was, he shook his head no. Ian turned to Noah and spoke to him. “I’ll let him go if you promise to send him my number.”

“Sure, dude fine.” Noah agreed and Ian took a step back.

Neither of them talked on the way home but not long after he got into bed, he got a text with Ian’s number.

Because of that number, he had his 3rd, 4th, and 5th kiss with a guy, very soon after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration to post smosh content includes the multichapter fic I talked about in my last fics notes. Keep an eye out in the next few days!
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
